


Don’t Say A Word

by Ultra



Series: Moments in Time [26]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Episode: s02e08 The Ice Man Job, F/M, Kissing, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: What if the characters that Parker, Eliot, and Hardison played in 'The Iceman Job' were real people?





	Don’t Say A Word

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Leverageland on LiveJournal.

It was after the first week that she realised the mute thing was a lie. Doug liked to over-play his style and all, more attention, more space and time to spin his own lines. Sheila was bored of his talking already, but Doug’s rep as the Iceman and all the diamonds he could shower her with made it worth it.

Carl let his voice be heard for the first time when he saved her, not the way he usually saved people, but still, it counted. Sheila tripped on her high heels and he reached out to catch her, checking if she was okay.

“I knew you could talk.” She smiled, eyes glittering as she met his own that were too often covered by dark glasses when he was working.

“Yeah?” He smirked back at her. “Wasn’t my idea to pretend.”

“Nothing wrong with pretending sometimes.” She shrugged, with a glint in her eye that he recognised.

“He said he’d be back from his mother’s by seven,” said Carl, looking to the door.

“He’ll be late,” Sheila considered. “He’s always late.”

He nodded absently that she was right, as his eyes drifted back to her smiling face, and then he kissed her.


End file.
